The Legend Of Zelda Four Swords: Remembrance
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Every journey has a remembrance it’s no different for Link to remember that he was once in a group, it’s hard to forget that…


**Remembrance **

**Category: **The Legend Of Zelda

**Series: **Four Swords/ Manga Style

**Disclaim:** I do not own the game or manga but I love the series

**Pairings: **Vio x Green, Blue x Red

**Summary: **Every journey has a remembrance; it's no different for Link to remember that he was once in a group, it's hard to forget that…

_**To The Story**_

It wasn't usually this quiet, well he was wrong in some way, he did remember it being quiet at night, but not when he was on a journey that required him to be split into four. It was hard not to forget all those precious memories that he had with those guys, Red would always try to be optimistic and cheer everyone on, Blue wasn't as optimistic but he was over confident and short tempered and then there was Vio, the smart one of the group of course there was him the aggressive one but always kept a clear head.

He had to admit it was a bit lonely living here, when his father is out on patrol, if they were still around then maybe he wouldn't be so lonely…

Then again they weren't dead or anything like that they were back together as one again, Link never forgot that, if he didn't have Vio, Blue or Red then he wouldn't be who he is.Yet he missed them…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back Then **- On a Night Such As This

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Green what is it?" Green Link snapped out of his thoughts, looking into another set of bright blue eyes but weren't the same shade, they were more of an icy colour. Vio sat himself down next to Green, Green turned his head away, he couldn't really face the purple wearing warrior in the eyes.

"N-nothing, just thinking" Red and Blue were in the inn arguing on who gets to have top bunk of one of the beds that happened to be a double bunker. It won't be long till Red's crying and Blue's complaining to reach their ears and the whole of the village would be in an uproar about the painful noise.

"About what?" Vio continued to gaze at the night sky that towered above them, Green just tilted his head down, a soft sad expression making its way unto his face. "A-About…"

"Hm?" Vio could see Green trembling, his little4 body was shivering, the little green warrior tugged his knees close to his chest, little tears streaking his cheeks funny it was Red who was always the cry baby not him but he couldn't help it this time, he just couldn't.

"G-Green" Vio placed a hand unto Green's shoulder; he could fell the constant shivers from his other self, from his aggressive quarter.

"When this is all over…we're going to be back together as one again won't we?" Vio stared at Green worriedly, wondering what he was getting at. Green then looked at Vio with both his eyes, his cheeks bright red and tears smeared. Vio thinks he should at least talk to him, since it was obvious that Green doesn't talk to people about his troubles much, then again he understood…

"Yeah we probably will" Green began to whimper as he clung unto Vio tightly, surprising Vio in the process causing them both to collapse unto the wooden patio that they were currently sitting on. Green just buried his bright blond hair head unto Vio's chest, like he was clinging unto him for dear life.

"Ow, that hurt…"

"I-I…" Vio looked at Green for a minute watching as he continued to shiver and whimper, staining Vio's shirt in his tears. "Green? T-This isn't like you, tell me what's wrong"

"I-If we g-go back into one then, then that would mean that you guys wouldn't exist anymore right?"

"I suppose…Green its okay…"

"It's not okay!!" Green snapped, his fists clenching unto Vio's shirt tightly, he was so lost in his own worries and concerns for the others that he forgot himself completely. "It's selfish of me to even do such a thing knowing that you guys won't exist anymore!! We all live, we all have emotions, different personalities and different thoughts…I-It's not fair to Red, not fair for Blue, not fair for you; it's not fair for all of us!!"

Vio narrowed his eyes at him, those icy cold eyes staring at his green clothed comrade, what he was saying was true but then again, this argument also has it's flaws as well.

"That's true, but it's not fair to **Link** either is it?" Green froze his eyes wide open in shock, that's right he forgot about Link, the person that they were all apart off, the person who they all have the same name as, the one that made these special personalities.

_**The Hero of Hyrule**_

_**The Hero of Princess Zelda**_

_**The Hero of The World**_

"No…" Vio sat himself up and placed another hand unto Green's headed cap, narrowing his eyes to make a point. "No it isn't, we are all that makes **Link** who _**he**_ is…if he didn't have Red's optimise and kind personality, Blue's temper and confidence, my calm, smartness and of course, your aggressiveness and courageousness, then there wouldn't be a _**Hero of Hyrule**_ would there?" Green slumped unto Vio's chest, his hands gently letting go of Vio's shirt. He swears he could hear the purple archer's heartbeats, they were soothing in away…

"Wait, it we're all apart of _**him**_, then wouldn't Shadow be apart of _**him**_ too?" silence fell between them, Vio did know that Shadow was created from the darkness that hid within Link, so it was obvious that he was apart of them too. "Yeah he would…"

"H-He must be pretty lonely huh?"

"That's beside the point, what I'm trying to say is, if Link didn't have all of us and that's _**including**_ Shadow Link, then he wouldn't exist and if he didn't exist, Zelda would be sad I'm thinking, we wouldn't want her to be sad do we Green?" Green shock his head again, he was getting sleepy now, listening to Vio's voice and heart beats was soothing, so soothing that he felt like sleeping.

"It's okay to be scared, it's only natural, but don't worry, we won't disappear, he'll remember these times, like we remember them now…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sleeping Dreams **- Of Distant Memories

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link continued to sit in his bed, his head filled with those memories, his head filled with those thoughts and feelings, he understood those thoughts that he would've thought before, but back then he wasn't Link, he wasn't the **Hero of Hyrule**, he was known as aggressive Green, the one that was aggressive and courageous, not afraid to speak his own mind and feelings.

Then again, now that he was himself again he was able to think through it, knowing it was inevitable, it had to be, the only reason he could come to this conclusion was of Vio's intellect and ability of understanding is what helped him with his thoughts. Link couldn't help but keep thinking of it…

"_It's not okay!!"_

Link could hear those words running through his head again and again, each one telling him about what he had originally thought before he was together as one again.

"_It's selfish of me to even do such a thing knowing that you guys won't exist anymore!!"_

Link curled up into a ball, pulling his bed covers over his head, those words that went through his head, no matter what he did or what he wanted, Link just couldn't get those words that he once said out of his head, it made him feel terribly depressed inside.

"_We all live, we all have emotions, different personalities and different thoughts…"_ Link continued to quiver, clamping his eyes tightly shut

"_I-It's not fair to Red, not fair for Blue, not fair for you; it's not fair for all of us!!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When You Wake Up - **Who Will Be There?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your so mean Blue" Red whined, his big bright sky blue eyes already dipping in tears, he lost in his battle for top bunk against the Blue Link, Blue on the other hand found that he was gripping on to victory and decided to rub it in the little optimistic face while he can.

"Hey it's not my fault you're a wimp!" he laughed evilly, Red just sniffled a bit, his beady eyes wee enough to make anyone go awe…

"Waaaaah!!"

"Shut up do you want the whole village to hear?!"

_**Click**_

Both warriors stopped in their bickering as they turned their head over to the door, to see the usual calm, cool headed Vio with a tired Green resting in his arms, Red jumped to his feet, running over to the other two with a worried gaze.

"What's wrong with Green, did something happen? Is he hurt?!" Vio's ears were ringing from the racket that the little red mascot was yelling at him.

"No he's not hurt, just tired, now will you calm down Red, every things alright, so, I'm guessing that Blue won your match for top bunk" Blue snorted in triumph his arms folded across his chest, a snobby smirk evolving on his lips. "Yeah! Course I did" Red began to cry again remembering the whole ordeal, he was so close too.

Vio sighed, talk about adding insult to injury…

"I might've known from all the noise that could be heard from this room, the whole village could practically hear it, your lucky that I talked to the Inn's owner or we would be tossed and camping out"

Vio explained, settling down a much needed resting Green unto a double sized bed, he took off the boys hat and placed it unto the cabinet that was sitting next to the double bed that was also in the room, out of a draw for straws Vio was stuck sharing it with Green, although he didn't mind, Green was at least bearable, so was Red but when he's paired with Blue all hell would break loose.

And Vio was only putting that _likely_…

"Was Green crying?" Vio jumped when he saw both Blue and Red were looking over his shoulder, both curious gazes, if you add Red's wondering smile as curious? Vio narrowed his ice cold blues at them making a blank reply. "A little…"

"What was he crying about?" Blue asked his eyes were more of a darker blue, not to mention his blond hair was darker than the others. Red's hair was a light blond, while Vio's was a cold type of light blond, not regular like Green. "Personal problems" Blue growled, he didn't like it when people were keeping secrets from him, especially if it happened to be a quarter of him in another body.

Vio gave them both a terrifying glare, one that would send chills down your spine in the South Pole, or that of which snow is present.

"You two should go to bed before I _**put**_ you there! Unless you want to stay here another day which will waste both my efforts and Green's, even including the whole citizens of Hyrule if we do not return in great haste so move it!!"

Before Vio could blink both of the others went running straight for cover, Red immediately jumping unto top bunk while Blue pelted for the lower one, the argument that they spent bickering over earlier tossed away and forgotten

And before Vio could register the sudden actions that were done Red and Blue immediately fall asleep within a major heartbeat, which makes him wonder if he was really that scary when angry? He only did that for Green's right for privacy, he wasn't thinking about Green as another quarter, he was thinking of Green as an individual, he needed some space for a moment, either that or he needed someone to comfort him, one person could only hold on to these doubts for a very long time. He could sense that Green was growing attached to them and at the same time wondering if he should go through with these things that they had to do.

Of course he was also worried about his former self Link and considering the feelings of Zelda, but he also thought of them as well, even coming to the realisation that to himself, Vio, Red and Blue weren't just parts of himself but as people, as normal humans, but even with that…

Green knew, Vio knew, heck they all knew that when it would come down to **that** moment then they will have to come together as one, if not then **Link** would no longer exist…

Plus Vio thinks that his (or their) father wouldn't want to deal with four whiny kids for the rest of his life no matter how gracious it is…

He took off his own hat and crawled into the bed next to Green on the other side of the bed, pulling the quilt over the both of them so they wouldn't get cold or catch a fever, that wouldn't be good on anyone. Vio rested his head unto the pillow, it felt nice, having to sleep in a bed again, Vio liked it, comfy, warm, just like sweet music to his ears, only thing is there really was music coming from somewhere, he slowly rolled over and darted his eyes towards a wide awake Red who happened to be playing a flute, he wondered how Blue could be sleeping through this?

Vio narrowed his eyes viciously "Red!!" the music stopped when Red looked over to Vio's direction, his innocent blues looking over to angry dull ones. "Will you knock that off? Get some sleep…"

"Sorry Vio…" Red whispered softly, the flute vanishing out of sight as Red pulled the covers over himself and immediately going off to sleep once more.

Vio wonders where he gets his energy from?

He's optimistic no need to be surprised, their supposed to be energetic.

Now where was he?

_**Glomp**_

Vio jumped, just now he felt an arm wrapping around his chest and felt another body close to his own, Vio growled in anger, he turned his head over to see a very shaking Green cuddling him, there was sweat covering his cheeks and tears streaking from his tightly closed eyes.

"_W-Where is everyone…Red, B-Blue, Vio…"_

Vio narrowed his eyes in sympathy; he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Green, so in a kind and gentle gesture, probably going to be the first and last time he was going to do this, Vio wrapped his arms around Green and tugged him close, Vio snuggled his chin on top of Green's hair, his hands rubbing Green's shivering back calmly.

"_It's okay…it's alright"_

Green opened his eyes lightly and tilted his head up to Vio _"V-Vio…"_

"_Shh…it's okay, it's alright…"_

"_**I'm here"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remembering **- When To Wake Up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link opened his eyes wide open, remembering all those thoughts and feelings that circulated around Green and Vio, including the ones with Blue and Red, it was interesting remembering it all, remembering all these separate memories and situations that went on with them all.

It was kind f nice to see something like that between four people that looked the same, dressed the same but they were completely different, wearing different colours, different personalities, different emotions and very different reactions, even though he could still remember those words that he, Green said earlier, but then Vio's intellect came in again…

**It was inevitable**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remembering**­ - The End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All four of them stood by the alter to where their swords were once there, it was the end of their quest, it was the end of their mission, they saved Hyrule, they saved their world, now that it's done and over with it was time to say good bye to each other.

Even though that they don't want too

Even though that they like to stay the way they are

Blue Knew It

Red Knew It

Vio Knew It

And more importantly Green Knew It, he knew that this moment would be here soon, he had this big feeling in his gut, he looked over to the others, all their eyes were looking at each other, Red was sniffling away like the usual cry baby he would be and Blue being the hot headed guy he was started to cheer him up a bit, telling him that they won't be apart just joining as one again.

He wishes he was like Blue thought…brave and all that would make a short tempered and confident warrior.

"We won't ever forget about this" Vio began as he looked at Green, their eyes locked as he nodded gently; it was time to go…

"Thanks for everything guys" Blue winked as he held his sword close to him, he was ready for this moment too…

"I love all of you guys" sniffled Red, wiping his tears away so that he wouldn't look like that much of a big baby in front of them…

Green's eyes locked with Vio's once more, all he saw on is face was a generous smile, Green never wanted to forget about all these moments, no he won't forget any of these moments, because they will be joined as one…

"**We'll Be Together Always"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**That's right, even now, we're all together now, we're never alone, Red, Blue, Vio, Green"**

**XXXXXX**

_The End_

**XXXXXX**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Just a little Legend Of Zelda's Oneshot, you know I haven't seen much fics dedicated to Vio and Green and I just wanted to add something like that, it's nice for stuff like this, very little chance that anyone would review it but if you do, I'd be really grateful if you do, I'm only sorry now that I didn't add Shadow Link…maybe next time if I ever do a oneshot like this again!!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
